Code Geass: Cold War
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: When a new Geass user named Lemon annexes Europe and Asia in their entireties, it is up to Marcus Madrazo and his brother to save the world.
1. Prolouge

After the defeat of the Germanian Reich, the Byzantine Union absorbed the entirety of the Germanian Republic and the United Federation of Nations, creating a new nation called Eurasia United, or the EAU. This large empire is led by a woman named Stefania Siciliano, better known by her code name, Lemon. She possesses the Geass that allows her to control all forms of energy, meaning that she will be a tough threat to face. Lemon has manipulated the Black Knights to her will, so it is up to the Knights of Round to save the world. I am Marcus Madrazo and this is Code Geass Cold War.


	2. Siege on San Fernando

San Fernando, 2040 a.t.b

It was a normal day in San Fernando. Me and my brother Marvin were chilling at the Britannian base near the Golden Gate bridge. I was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and black pants with gold trim, and my brother wore a blue leather jacket with a black shirt. We were waiting for orders, when suddenly some strange ships came to the San Fernando Bay.

"Assume battle formations!" The Black Bulls Commander, Terry Robinson, said. The Black Bulls was the black unit of the Britannian military. The Black Bulls came to engage the white and gold Knightmares, but were killed off easily. The Master Gawain, a white and gold variant of the Gawain, came and shot its Hadron Cannons, attacking the Britannian soldiers in the base.

"Bro, get down to cover!" Marvin said to me. The former Black Knights, the White Knights, were storming the beaches of San Fernando, coming in drop ships carrying platoons of soldiers and carrying tanks and jeeps also. The drop ships came by air and by sea, dropping off tanks, jeeps and soldiers one by one. Their leader, Lemon, arrived, with her deputy, Hayate Oghi, son of Kaname Oghi and Villeta Nu. There was also Kyoshiro Todoh, Genbu Kururugi, Natalia Brockovich, and a strange crate that was carried by the White Knight soldiers.

"What are you doing with that crate!" I asked.

"That crate is our prisoner." Lemon said. "Give it up, Britannia has lost this battle and the California territory belongs to Eurasia." I looked at San Fernando and it was overrun by Eurasian forces, with Knightmares flying all over the city. "Submit to Eurasian rule or I will arrest you and declare you an enemy of the state."

"Wait." Marvin said. "I will become an Honorary Eurasian."

"Why, brother!" I asked, crying.

"Because I don't want to join the enemy of the state club, which you are going to be in." Marvin answered. "Guards, take him and that crate away!" The guards seized me and threw me in their ship. They took me away to a Japanese prison, Ofuma, sending me in a cell there with the box. The box opened, and it was none other than Lelouch's daughter, Shirley Rosalinda Lamperouge, or R.R that was inside.

"Hello, R2!" I said. R2 was wearing a white straitjacket, that was just like C2's and L2's or Lelouch's.

"I will give you my Geass, because it is time to pass the torch." R2 said. "Will you accept it?"

"Yes!" I said. I was ambushed by White Knights in purple uniforms with the White Knight logo on the shoulder.

"We are here for your extermination!" The commander said. "Fire at will!"

"Marcus Madrazo commands you, DIE!" I said.

"Yes, your highness!" The guard commander said. He pointed his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. All the other guards did the same.

"We should get out of here before more White Knights arrive." R2 said.

"I agree." I commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Education For Death

San Fernando High School

Back in San Fernando High, I was in class, taking notes when our teacher had an announcement.

"Ok class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher said. "Since we are occupied by Eurasia, I will be replaced by a new teacher named Ushio Fuma."

Everyone gasped.

"Sit back and enjoy conversion into loyal Eurasian citizens." Our teacher left the room, and in came Ushio, who was bald, and had a mustache and a beard. He looked like he wanted to beat me up.

"Listen, maggots!" He began. "I am Ushio Fuma, your new teacher, and I have some ground rules to start off this new Eurasian administration." He continued with the new rules.

"Rule number one: All student activities and organizations are disbanded, because I don't want anyone wasting any goddamn time."

"But the student council..." My classmate, Annalise, asked.

"SILENCE!" Ushio roared. The student council is overshadowing the rule of Eurasia, and it wastes time, so I will not allow it." He continued.

"Rule number two: All after school events and parties are cancelled, because we still don't want you slacking off. So that means all baseball, soccer and basketball games are cancelled and their arenas shall be used as execution arenas to those who defy Eurasia."

"Rule number 3: You shall turn in pens and pencils once class has been dismissed, because they could be kept for use as weapons. Hammers are no longer allowed to be used for art class because they could be used as weapons also. Rulers are no longer allowed because they could be used as weapons. Any school supply that could potentially be used as a weapon is no longer allowed to be used, no matter the necessity of it."

"Rule number 4: The Britannia Flag is no longer allowed for display in class. Anyone wearing the Britannia flag, or any faculty who has the Britannia flag in their classroom, are subject to execution."

"Rule number five, and the final rule, there is to be no consumption of any liquids in school, which includes soda, milk, orange juice, and even water. So if you are dehydrated then fuck you, you fucking asshole." Ushio gave the middle finger to the entire class.

"Also I forgot." Ushio added. "Failure to recite the pledge of allegiance to Eurasia, failure to sing the Eurasian National Anthem, or disrespect to the Eurasian national anthem, which includes mocking, kneeling, not standing, which can include kneeling, and any dishonor to the pledge or the anthem, is punishable by the electric chair, where 20,000 volts will run through your body until you are dead."

"That is all, for now." He finished. "Now on with the lesson. Open your books to page 105, there we will discuss the history of Eurasia."

The books we had were not our usual textbooks, it was unclear whether they were replaced or they were doctored, but they looked unfamiliar.

"We begin with the day Stefania Siciliano was born, she was born in Germania, started off born into the Siciliano crime family in Sicily, Germania." Our teacher said, beginning the lesson. "She was born into the Mafia, and ran numbers for them growing up. Her father, the boss of the Italian Mob, beat her when she screwed up, but she had grown into a young beautiful woman and took control of the Italian Mafia, and used them to storm Russia, and transformed the Byzantine Union into the Eurasian Union, or Eurasia United, which absorbed all of Europe and Asia as we know it. Your assignment tonight is to write a 300 word essay on why Stefania matters to you. This is due tomorrow, so no slacking off, got that?" I said nothing. We all said nothing. I headed to the next class, hoping not for more bullshit like this. So far I have a D in history, which is not my actual grade, but in my heart it's my grade. My heart's report card is not looking so good.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Britannian Guardians

My home in San Fernando

I was at my home, a shit hole apartment in the middle of the San Fernando projects. My brother has gone, my mom is dead, and my father, oh goddamn I don't know where my father went. I put on a new outfit, a red leather jacket with a black shirt and pants and a gold studded black belt. While I'm rocking red, black and gold, a red and black Hummer-like vehicle comes, and two Britannia Guardians come and put me in the backseat.

"Now I know what you are thinking." The guard with short black hair and sunglasses said. "You are not in trouble, it's just that California is not safe, so we must take you somewhere Eurasia can never reach you."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"The middle of fucking nowhere." The guard with a soothing Mexican accent, who was light brown and had black spiked hair and had a sexy mustache, answered. We drove out to the deserts of Utah, all the way to a little town called Fillmore in Bane County, a desert town stuck in the 1950s, where a church centered the town, and there were cliffs overlooking it. I was in the middle of an oasis in the nowhere lands.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Clement, and this is my pal Carlos De'Holland. "We two of the Britannian Guardians, the Britannian elite military force formed after the death of Lelouch." Jacob said.

"The Britannian Guardians were formed from what was left over of Cherry's old army from the Britannian Civil War." Carlos said. "The human soldiers who fought for East Britannia took an oath of allegiance to the crown, and rejoined the Britannian mainland."

"So what we got to do is organize a plan to take back California!" I said.

"True, but it's Britannia Day, so we might just come to my place, eat some 'cue, and watch the fireworks." Jacob remarked.

"Sounds cool!" I commented. We went to Jacob's house, which was a mansion in the middle of the desert, went up on his deck, ate some 'cue, drank some Cokes, and watched the fireworks.

"Happy Britannia Day!" I said. We cheered Coke cans together, and drank them, watching the fireworks in the night sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Happy 4th of July to all my readers in the US, you are wonderful and I hope you have a great holiday celebration!


	5. Battle For California Part 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted during the 4th of July, because I was busy with festivities and all that, but before I upload, I will have to tone down my stories because I have mental health problems that are the reason why I have so much violence in these. I will avoid rampages with a song playing in the background, because that warps my mind to think that a catchy pop tune indicates gratuitous violence. With that being said, let's get this show on the road.

We were driving in the Britannian Guardians Hummer tank, driving along the desert roads.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to meet up with some Africans in Zion National Park, where they train their forces." Jacob answered.

"The African Union is a technological superpower, even more advanced than Britannia thanks to a mineral found only in Africa called Mandelium."

"Mandelium?" I questioned.

"Mandelium is named after Nelson Mandela, who paved the way for the African Revolution of 2027, by attempting a revolution against Britannia, then dying as a martyr. After his death, people rallied behind Mandela." Jacob answered.

"Amazing!" I replied. When we got to Zion, there were Kenyan soldiers in red, Angolan soldiers in blue, Egyptian soldiers in tan, Moroccans in light blue, Ugandans in olive green, Ethiopians in dark green, and South Africans in brown. There were even royal guardswomen who carried laser harpoons which were not harpoons at all, they were laser blasters with ends that looked like a spear.

"Greetings!" I said. The African soldiers stood in formation.

"Yibambe! Yibambe! Yimambe!" The soldiers said at the same time.

"African Union forever!" The soldiers made a Wakanda like salute.

"So, we are here to see the AU ambassador." Jacob asked.

"That would be me." A lady with dark skin, black hair, and a black and red military uniform arrived. She was beautiful, but she was also intimidating at the same time.

"My name is Sara Nasser, or you can call me Sara." She said. "I am the third Princess of the African Union and the African ambassador to Britannia."

"You...a princess?" I asked.

"Yes, but in the AU, it's more like a celebrity figure, or a mascot." she said. "My father is the Pharaoh of the AU, which is our constitutional monarch and mascot. Come, I will show you our arsenal." Sara led me to the AU's armory, which had Type 01-Gazelle Knightmares, which looked like Sutherlands but were green and had horns, Type-01 Zebra Knightmares, which were black and had white, and several autonomous Knightmares which did not require a pilot. They were called Lions, because they operated solo, and did not need a pilot to guide them. The unique Knightmares were named after Egyptian Gods, like the Bastet, the Obelisk, and the Horus. Their tanks were called Rhinos or Hippos and their flagship was called the Anubis. The Anubis was thirty NFL sized football fields long and five Olympic sized swimming pools wide.

"This is the Anubis." Sara said. "The flagship of the African Air force. She is equipped with ten Hadron cannons, twenty missile launchers, forty laser turrets on the overhead, 18 laser chain guns, 10 FLEJIA warhead launchers, can have a crew of over 500 people and has storage for Knightmares and Ibis VTOLs."

"Sounds like what we need to win back California." I said.

"Stop wasting time and board then!" Sara screeched. Jacob, Carlos, me, and Sara boarded the Anubis and it flew to Los Santos, the capital of California, to take it back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know Sacramento is the capital of California in the real world, but this is an alternate timeline, so since Pendragon is in Baja California, close to Los Angeles, or Los Santos in this case just like Richmond is close to Washington D.C. Therefore, Los Santos is the capital of California in this alternate timeline. Oh, and yes I did steal Los Santos from GTA, but I also stole Liberty City from GTA in earlier Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics, and Central City in FMA shares its name with a city in the Sonic Universe and the Flash's home city. Also Sonic Unleashed stole Empire City from Infamous. Therefore, Rockstar does not have the copyright on the name Los Santos, so I can use it for my Code Geass fanfics without getting sued, and besides, I'm not making any money off this anyways, so Rockstar still can't sue. With that being said, the next chapter should be out soon and I will see you next time!


	6. Battle for California Part 2

Flight over Los Santos

The Anubis flew over LS, flying over the Oakwood sign and the redwoods in Crimson County. The African fleet was met with a fleet of White Knights, on floating Knightmares with the Ikaruga in the center.

"All units, attack!" Sara ordered. Me and Carlos were sharing the Type 01 Robin, a Britannian Knightmare that was on board the Anubis. We were floating aboard the Robin, as the White Knights fired at us. I used the Slash Harkens to throw the White Knights at buildings, knocking them out. The Lions encountered more White Knights and took them out, while getting destroyed in the process. The White Knights proved no match for the Anubis, and we wondered why the hell is Eurasia still around?

"Why is that thing still in the air!" said Tohdoh. Tohdoh approached the Anubis, dodging lasers, and actually got on board. Sara stood at a distance to him in the hallway.

"You think you Japanese have a chance against the African Union?" She asked.

"You Africans don't even have a chance against Eurasia." Tohdoh said, making a comeback.

"Don't take the African Union lightly because we have lots of undeveloped land." Sara remarked.

"You talk too much!" Tohdoh replied. He pulled out his katana, and Sara pulled out her golden rapier, and challenged Tohdoh two a sword fight. Sara swung her sword against Tohdoh's, and they clashed. Tohdoh did a front flip and swung his sword left and right, while Sara countered. Sara got Ax Crazy and swung her saber in violent motions, but Tohdoh blocked, countering Sara's attacks.

"Not so bad for the princess of a shit hole nation." Tohdoh remarked.

"Oh yea, can a shit hole nation's princess do this?" Sara ran into at Tohdoh, but he jumped ship and went somewhere far away in exile.

"That's what happens when you underestimate the African Union." Sara walked away.

"Attention All Units!" Sara announced. "Open fire on the Ikaruga!" The Anubis fired its Hadron cannons at the Ikaruga, along with everything else in the African Fleet, and the Ikaruga was destroyed. Britannian insurgents arrived, but they arrived late, because Africa already did the job for them. Lelouch arrived with Suzaku, Cornelia, and Anton.

"Dammit, we arrived late!" Cornelia said.

"You may be late for the Battle of California, but the Eurasia-Britannia War is beginning." Sara said.

California Base, Britannia

The Africans and Britannians were meeting in the base, introducing themselves to each other. The African equivalent of Schneizel, Amon Al-Assad, the Prince of the African Union, seen with black long hair, green eyes, and wearing a black robe with gold detailing, was meeting with Schneizel himself. The Pharaoh of the African Union, Macbeth Nasser, Sara's father, wore a black headless and a black robe with golden accents, spoke with Maria Lamperouge to discuss plans of attack. I met with R2 again, and introduced her to Jacob and Carlos.

"R2, these are my friends, Jacob and Carlos." I said.

"Hello, R2." they said in unison.

"So, do you know any information about Lemon?" I asked.

"Lemon got her Geass from a user known as Jonas Johansson, or J2." She got the contract from J2, but where she got the code from is a mystery." R2 explained. "However, Cherry and Lemon are closely related. They are not sisters, but they grew up together, they both were raised by the same being."

"Cherry got her powers from that alien scarab, so Cherry's father was an alien!" I commented.

"Why are you saying that?" R2 remarked.

"From what I learned in history class, the scarabs were in the dumpster, so they weren't in the dumpster naturally, someone must have put them there, and it was likely an alien overlord." I added. "Therefore, Cherry and Lemon were raised by aliens!"

"Very likely." R2 replied. "The Artemis Empire, an ancient alien empire that existed for millennia, specialized in the Cherry Scarab. They manufactured these creatures and gave it to their kings to make their leaders omnipotent. Their current leader, Shiso, a ruthless green tyrant, has been conquering planets for centuries, and Eurasia is his plan to conquer Earth."

"So one empire is a puppet to a bigger empire." I questioned.

"Precisely." R2 said. "We should focus on killing Lemon, and then deal with Shiso."

"Wait, is Shiso a Pepsi flavor?" I asked, breaking the 4th wall. "Aren't we sponsored by Coke?"

"True, but Pizza Hut supported the rebellion, and they are owned by Pepsico, so we are also sponsored by Pepsi." R2 answered.

"Damn." I uttered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. School Got Cool

San Fernando High School

"Where have you been!" Annalise said, wearing her black corset and black leather jacket. She slapped me in the face, and I fell to the ground.

"I...I..." I tried to answer.

"Why have you been cutting class for so long, and who are these clowns who escorted you here?"

"These are my pals, Jacob and Carlos." I said. "They are Britannian Guardians."

"They are law enforcement, so I would not call them strangers, so I will let you go, but if you keep missing class, I will knock you into next week!" We went into the same classroom where the Eurasian teacher was, but he was no longer there. Instead was a beautiful female teacher with blonde hair and a marigold coat and a white shirt and pants. She looked striking enough that the class was silent.

"Hello boys and girls, I am Mrs. Carla Knowles, and I will be your new teacher for history." She said. "Since Eurasia no longer rules California, all student organizations are reformed, and all sports games are reformed, the Britannia flag is now legal for faculty and students to have or display."

The class clapped and cheered.

"Let me finish!" Carla continued. "Pens and Pencils as well as rulers shall no longer be turned in once the day is done, because they are necessary for doing homework. Hammers are allowed for art class, but using them or pens, pencils and rulers as a weapon will result in suspension or expulsion. Finally, drinking water or other liquids is allowed during breaks, but not during lecture hours."

Everyone was satisfied.

"And as a special treat, the final exam has been cancelled, and in its place is the San Fernando High People's World Cup, a soccer event where both genders can play for an equal wage!" Everyone celebrated and I was very satisfied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry this story has been on hiatus, I am busy with FMA Saga of Jet, a remake of my 2017 classic. I figured since I have so much time on my hands, I can do both stories at the same time and alternate, so I can write both at the same time. Yes, this was a filler chapter, but fillers add depth, so I am writing fillers to max out the length of this story so it can get more views. I will also add fillers to Saga of Jet to max out the view count and develop the characters more. With that being said, tootles!


	8. Gone Courting

I was back at home, when I got a phone call from Annalise.

"Hey Marcus, it's Annalise!" She said. "Meet me on Serpent Street at 5 o'clock!"

"Ok." I said. I prepared myself and wore my black suit with a red shirt, ready for my date with Annalise. I arrived on Serpent Street and there Annalise stood, looking splendid in her black corset, pants and black high heeled boots. She loved the color black, which made sense because she was a goth girl.

"Annalise, you look sexy today!" I said. Annalise laughed.

"Oh I am flattered!" Annalise said to me, stroking my neck with her finger. "Car break ins happen all the time in San Fernando, so people eventually leave behind all sorts of cool stuff!" Annalise went to a parking lot and found two snowboards laying on the ground.

"Come on, let's do some road boarding!" Annalise said.

"Beat ya!" I said back. We were racing on an asphalt slalom, dodging cars and traffic.

"We are rolling around at the speed of sound!" I remarked.

"I've got places to go, and I gotta follow my rainbow!" Annalise added.

"Considering you always wear black, you don't have much of a rainbow to follow!" I told my girlfriend.

"Well if we stop at Pier 09, I can add some!" Annalise replied. We stopped at the pier and walked to a clothing store. There were lots of kickass clothes for me and my girlfriend. We were shopping for a splash of color for my girlfriend, but I found a lot of stuff I would want. Annalise found a San Fernando Titans jacket, which said team had the color scheme of the San Francisco Giants in our timeline, and the jacket was orange. I found a San Fernando 99ers jacket, which was black with red lettering. We paid for our merchandise and hit the food stands. We tried funnel cakes, hot dogs on sticks, cotton candy, and even had a few drinks at the bar. We were sitting on a bench at the pier, relaxing, watching the seagulls fly by.

"Tell me about yourself, Marcus?" Annalise asked.

"Well, me and my brother live in the hood of San Fernando, and I am trying to get out of the hood as much as I can." I answered.

"What about your brother?" Annalise asked.

"He's with Eurasia." I answered. "We have been through so much together, and to see him turn on me blows my goddamn mind."

"Can you tell me about yourself, Annalise?"

"Well, I have a taste for the theatrical and unusual." Annalise said. "I love all things dark and gothic, that's my thing. For me, the darker and edgier, the better!"

"Sounds like my type of woman!" I said. We kissed in the middle of the pier in a romantic fashion. Suddenly it was interrupted by Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku's son pointing a gun at Annalise.

"If you want to see your girl again, do as I say!" Genbu ordered, when Annalise turned at an angle to defend me.

"What do you want!" I asked.

"I just want some of that ass!" Genbu joked.

"That is Britannia's ass!" I joked back. Annalise ran, but Genbu grabbed her, tied her up, and took her on a motorcycle. I got on a go car, and chased after her. We chased each other across the flat roads, past street performers and people waiting in line for the cable car, but I rammed him off the bike, dropping Annalise.

"Release Annalise!" I said to Genbu. He released my girlfriend, untying her.

"Kill this man!" I said to Annalise. She pulled out her pistol from her leg holster and shot Genbu in the head, killing him.

"You saved my life." Annalise said.

"Don't mention it." I replied. We went to a Starbucks and went up to the counter, and I tried using my Geass.

"Give me 40 Mocha Lattes on the house now!" I said, using my Geass.

"Marcus, that is stealing!" Annalise fussed at me.

"I'm not Captain Good Guy, you know..." I said. They got all 40 lattes and I divided them evenly amongst the people in the room. We finished our lattes and went out and saw someone handing out flyers about South American liberation. "Destroy those flyers and get the hell outta here!" I said, using my Geass. He tore up the South American liberation posters and fled the area. There was a musician playing the trumpet collecting donations, saving for getting residence in the area.

"Give me all your donations!" I said to him.

"As you wish." He said. I took the money. There was some more street hippie beggars asking for money.

"Give me all your money!" I said to the street beggars. They gave me all their money. Police took action against my robberies, but then I used Geass on the cop to kill himself. The cop committed suicide, but more cops showed up. The chief of police showed up, and chased after us on a police cruiser. Me and Annalise got back on the go car and fled from the cops on the go car. We went up and down hills, through crowds of people and street vendors, and when the cops cornered me, the chief of police came to me, but I used my Geass on him.

"Bail me out of this!" I said.

"All units, return to HQ!" the chief said. My Geass was in both eyes, and I have become corrupted by the Geass, or I could have mastered the Geass. Me and Annalise went home, and I was back in my house in the hood. I looked for clues about who murdered my mom, searching for answers, but there was none to be found. The phone rang, and it was a girl named Vance.

"Hi, I'm Vance, and I want to tell you that the San Fernando High soccer tournament starts tomorrow, you might want to catch up on sleep if you want to win!" Vance hung up the phone. The phone rang again.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Sellers, team captain of the team you want to beat in the world cup, codenamed the Golden Lions." She said. "Beating me will not be easy, because I have some tricks up my sleeve." She hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. People's World Cup Part 1

The San Fernando High School People's World Cup Soccer tournament was ready to begin. Me, Annalise, R2, and Peyton were standing on the field during the opening ceremony. Our teacher, Carla, announced the rules.

"Welcome to the San Fernando High's People's World Cup!" She began. "The reason it is called the People's world cup is that boys and girls can play on the same team. Unlike the regular World Cup, there are four players on a team, and the winning team takes the losing team's best player to use as a backup or to swap out if they want. The most important rule is there is to be no use of Geass of any kind. If the officials catch you using Geass, you will get a yellow card and the other team gets a free shot. Repeat offenders will get a red card and will be removed from the game."

_"Maybe I can get the other team to get a free shot at their own goal." _I thought to myself.

"The first match will feature the team of Annalise, Marcus, R2, and Peyton, who are the Four Stripes, against the Fire and Ice brothers from Italy in Eurasia, Fierro and Icarus, Vance, and Winston Whitman, or White as the Four Giants!" Vance was a black lady with a ponytail, Fierro had red hair and Icarus had white hair, and Whitman also had white hair.

"Oh yea, I want to win this game!" Fire said.

"Don't count on it Fire!" Ice commented. "Your arrogance is going to get you nowhere in the long run."

"Hey, I can win this for us, believe it!" Fire argued.

"Oh, shut up." Ice remarked.

"Um, guys...We are about to begin." Vance remarked.

"BEGIN!" Carla said. I had the ball, and passed to Annalise, and Annalise passed to R2, and she shot it in the goal. Fierro had the ball, and passed to his brother, Icarus. Icarus shot the ball into the goal, but Annalise stole the ball, and used her Geass to lock onto the goal, and it went in a slight curve to score the two pointer, being unnoticed by officials.

"Goal!" Carla cheered.

Four Stripes 3

Four Giants 0.

I had the ball and passed to R2, and she jumped high and did a roundhouse kick to bounce the ball and make it ricochet off Fierro, Icarus, Vance, and Whitman, and it landed in the goal.

"Goal!" Carla cheered.

"All right, no more fooling around!" Vance said to herself. Vance got the ball, was dribbling the ball, and dribbling the ball up the stairs to the stands, dribbling it in the stands, and jumped out of the stands, did a kung fu kick and injured the goalie.

"Foul!" Carla said. "The Four Stripes get a free shot!"

"I'll get a free shot in your ass!" Vance screamed.

"Yellow card for unsportsmanlike conduct!" Carla said. Vance signed, and I got a free shot. I shot the ball in the goal, and it was so close, and it went in as a three pointer. Time was called, and we won the game.

"Time is up!" Carla announced. "The Four Stripes are the winners, and the Four Giants have been eliminated. The Four Stripes receive Vance, since she was the best player in on the Giants."

"Now we are the Five Stripes, I guess." Vance joked.

"No, because the team requires four players." Peyton commented. "You swap with me, because I am the weakest link."

"Okay." Vance replied.

"The next match will be the Quad Squad, made up of Northern Britannian C2, and Southern Britannians Camila Sanchez, Pedro Alvarez, and Ricardo Gomez, against the World Travelers, made up of the African Union's Aaron Bayou, Beatrice Tiana, Rashida Smith, and the youngest Princess of the African Union, Princess Isis Nasser, a teenager from Cairo, Egypt!" Carla announced. Aaron had short black hair and green eyes, Beatrice had black hair in dreads, Rashida had black hair in an afro, and Isis had her black hair long and had blue eye makeup on her eyes and had gold nails. Whatever the results of the match were, that was the opponent we would face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. People's World Cup Part 2

We were watching the match between the Quad Squad and the World Travelers, and the World Travelers were ahead 7-4. It was a high scoring game, the World Travelers scored two two pointers and one three pointer, while the Quad Squad scored a three pointer and a one pointer. Isis did an acrobatic jump, jumping high and scoring the winning goal.

"And the winner of this match is the World Travelers!" Carla announced. "The semifinals will begin after an intermission." Me, Annalise, R2, and Vance were confronted by Stephanie, Marvin, Hayate, and Natalia, with their team named the Fearsome Foursome. Stephanie had her hair in a bun and had glasses so it wouldn't be obvious that she is Lemon.

"Hey hey hey, Marcus." Lemon said, taunting me.

"You bamboozled my brother to join you!" I remarked.

"I don't need you, Marcus." Marvin said. "You always telling me what do to and act like you in charge. Do this, do that, poop here. But fuck that shit, I'm with Eurasia now."

"Bastard!" I said. "I am going to kick your ass so hard you won't hear yourself scream!"

The semifinals began, and we played the World Travelers, scored goals, did some stunts, and beat them 10-5. The final match of the tournament was going to begin. At home I was training harder than ever. I punched the bag, I used my Geass on my teddy bear named Light, but it did not work. I ripped the head off my bear in anger about the magnitude of what I was up against.

"I will win this game no matter what!" I said to myself.

The crowds were filled in the stadium for the final match of the People's World Cup. I was ready, and so were Annalise, Isis, and Vance. Being a man with three women on his team, I felt like a total pimp, getting three women. Marvin ain't got shit on me, because I will pimp slap him off the field like it's nobody's business. Lemon's team had the young Prince of the United States of Iran, a region unconquered for so long, since no one wanted it. Iran thrived while the entire world fell into chaos for many years. Iran was like the Middle Eastern Wakanda, but instead of a Black Panther, they have a Shah. And no, the Iranians do not sew oil into their clothes, because the clothes would be ruined. Iran's prince, Reza Safavi, of the Safavi clan, the ruling dynasty of Iran. Reza had brown hair and glasses, and had light tan skin.

"Begin!" Hayate passed to Stephanie, and she used her Geass, which controls all forms of energy, made the ball hot and go into the goal, burning the net. The game still continued.

"What, no call?" Jacob questioned.

"Lemon must have tipped the referee!" Carlos explained. "She paid the ref to favor her over Marcus." Isis had the ball, and shot it in, but Marvin used his orbit Geass to make it orbit around him. He went into the stands, with the ball still orbiting around him, and scored a goal.

We were trailing 0-5. Hayate passed to Reza, and he used his Geass to duplicate the ball into three, and scored three three pointers at once, meaning we were trailing 0-14. I got the ball, but Lemon used magnetic energy to lure it to her, and multiplied it to 10, and shot ten balls in the goal, meaning we were trailing 0-44. In the last seconds of the game, Annalise toggled focus on the goal, but Lemon multiplied the ball into two one hundred balls, and scored a hundred three pointers, and we lost 0-344. There was no call, since Lemon paid off the refs.

"Well, you lost, Marcus, so you must join us." Lemon said. She let her hair down and took off her glasses, revealing herself to be Lemon.

"Congratulations, but no congratulations on the Fearsome Foursome winning the championship." Carla announced. "If I knew it was you snuck into competing under a false alias, I would never let you compete. No trophy for you!"

"So does that mean I lost?" Lemon asked.

"You might have well!" Carla answered. "The real champions are the Four Stripes!"

"Yea yea yea!" Annalise cheered. Me and the three girlies cheered.

"Congrats to The Four Stripes, you receive the trophy and three million Britannian pounds." Carla said. "And you also get Lemon, who is the Foursome's best player.

"Well played, Carla." Lemon said. Now I can unleash my grand plan. She came to kidnap me, Annalise, Vance, and Isis, and stuffed them in the MK II Ikaruga, taking them over to Vermilon Forbidden City.

Vermilion Forbidden City

In the Vermilion Palace, Lemon confronted me and the girls.

"So, if it isn't Marcus, who finally moved out of his mom's house." Lemon said.

"You shut your damn mouth!" I said. "What happened to my mom!" Lemon laughed.

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed.

"What's so funny!" I shouted. "TELL ME!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention I killed your mother." Lemon said in a sociopathic but seductive manner. "It felt so good seeing your own mother die like that, I mean who would have guessed that the daughter of an alien overlord would kill the mother of a random child!" She shot herself, to make herself immortal.

"You were stupid enough to confess, but you were also not just more stupid to brag about it, but even more stupid to give up your Geass for immortality. Now give me your immortality so I can use my Geass to its full potential!" Lemon gave me her immortality, branding the code on my forehead.

"BEGONE!" I yelled, using the Geass to kill Lemon.

"No, this can't be, THIS CAN'T BE!" Lemon disintegrated a la mode Infinity War, and I was truly immortal.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The World United

Vermilion Throne Room Ceremony

People of Chinese, Middle Eastern, Indian, Japanese, and European descent were gathered at the Vermilion throne room to hear their leader speak.

"And now, please welcome the undisputed ruler of Eurasia, Stefania Siciliano!" Kaguya announced. Stefania did not show up, instead it was me, wearing a purple kimono with golden trim, looking like a Japanese emperor. Everyone was shocked that I was in Lemon's place, but I began my speech.

"Greetings, it is Marcus Madrazo." I began. "Stefania Siciliano no longer lives, and I am the one who took her life."

Everyone was shocked. The Chinese Ceremonial Guard attacked me, but I used Geass on them.

"You will acknowledge me as Emperor of Eurasia!" I said.

"Yes, your majesty." The guards said.

"With my leadership, I will bring democracy and freedom to the entirety of Eurasia, reinstate the Black Knights, and unite all of humanity under one banner, because it is necessary to beat the Artemis Empire. All militaries will be absorbed into the Black Knights, and the world will not be known as Eurasia, but as the United Federation of Nations once again!"

"ALL HAIL EURASIA!" the people chanted.

"I hereby name Annalise, Vance, and Isis as the Knights of..." I realized I didn't have a codename.

"Life!" I said. "Annalise, Vance, and Isis are the Knights of Life!"

Everyone cheered.

"ALL HAIL EURASIA, ALL HAIL MARCUS!" The people chanted.

_Five years later Eurasia under my leadership had become the United Federation once again, and its military was the Black Knights and not the White Knights. The United Federation invaded Africa and Iran, conquering their territory and absorbing it into the Black Knights. The Federation then waged war with Britannia, where lives were lost, and eventually Britannia lost the war, surrendering to Eurasia, with the Britannian military absorbed into the Black Knights. The last countries to go were Australia and New Zealand, absorbed into the United Federation, meaning that the world was fully united. The poles however were fairly uninhabited, so conquering them wouldn't be worth it. With all of humanity united, the world was ready for war with extraterrestrials for the first time. _

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Final Endgame

Pendragon Space Base

With the world finally united, me, Annalise, Marvin, Peyton, Isis, Vance, Jacob and Carlos were in the space base lounge, drinking Sprite from the machine.

"Now that the world is finally united, we should prepare our assault against the Artemis forces." I announced.

"Too late, they are already here!" Annalise added and looked out the window. The UFOs were storming into Pendragon, with "We'll Meet Again" playing in the background. The alien ships fired missiles at every building, setting them on fire. The lasers set the buildings on fire, and one shot a laser at Pendragon Palace, destroying it. The ships went to San Fernando, shooting lasers at the Golden Gate Bridge, sinking it. There were alien ships in Los Santos, with one shooting a laser at the Oakwood sign, destroying it. There were alien ships in London, Paris, Vermilon Forbidden City, Berlin, Tokyo, destroying everything in their path. There was even some in Africa firing lasers blowing up pyramids. The aliens had conquered earth. Shiso came to us on his Artemis Hover Limo.

"You the leader of this planet?" Shiso asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Come with me." He kidnapped me and took me away to the capital city of the Artemis Empire, Apollo. He sent me to the Apollo throne room, where green banners with yellow suns draped over the walls. The throne room had a futuristic look to it, with green carpets and the gold and red throne itself.

"Well well well." Shiso said. "I never thought Earth's leader would be so pathetic."

"You disgust me!" I remarked. "Taking over Earth and kidnapping me was a big misdirection on your part."

"Tisk tisk." Shiso commented. "Do you puny humans really think you have a chance against the superior technology of the Artemis Empire?"

"Not if we fight from the outside, but taking the empire down from the inside will do the trick." I replied.

"But you don't know the truth, that I am your father." Shiso said.

"How is that possible!" I asked.

"I was always like this, being your father was a human disguise." Shiso explained. "I invaded Earth in disguise as your father and married your mom so I could create a prince who could take over Earth for me, and you did just that. How do you plan to stop me?"

"I have gained immortality, so I can use my Geass to its fullest extent, which means I can take you down by saying the magic words."

"NO...IMPOSSIBLE!" Shiso said.

"BEGONE!" I roared. Shiso charged at me to get the code, but he disintegrated a la mode Infinity War, and was no more.

Artemis Throne Room

I made my speech to the Artemis Empire's people to hear, including people of Planet Earth. It would be broadcast on Earth TVs, Jumbotrons, and on the radio.

"People of the Artemis Empire, this is your leader, Marcus Madrazo." I said. Everyone gasped and listened in. "As your leader, I will absorb the Artemis Empire into the United Federation, turning the United Federation of Nations into the United Republic of Planets. In this new republic the Black Knights will be a galactic military force for good, protecting the galaxy from any evil that strikes it. We will create a galactic republic where all species can live together in harmony."

Everyone across the galaxy cheered.

"Thank you, and may God save this new Galactic Republic!" I ended my broadcast.

_The world was united, and joined together with several other planets, making a galactic utopia for all species to coexist together. There was a long era of peace since the world and the galaxy were united. Everything in the galaxy lived in harmony and the galaxy was at peace. _

THE END


End file.
